


Together

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mutual Pining, Reading, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "You said you would watch a movie with me. Whatever one I want."Sam tensed. "Shit..." He breathed out. "I'm sorry, Jack. It slipped my mind completely. I just-""I know." Jack replied. "I have been slipping your mind a lot lately."His words made Sam's heart ache.





	Together

The words began to bleed together as Sam's eyes scanned the page. He had been researching for hours, closed off in the library, his legs sprawled out in front of him. Having the other hunters around was nice until they were busy and needed to get some extra help. Sam didn't blame them. Hunting in this world was different, but he couldn't help but doubt himself. Maybe Dean was right, he was stretched too thin. And even worse, maybe Bobby was right. He wasn't a good leader.

"Are you still researching?" A familiar voice asked. "Because I haven't seen you come out to get a drink or some food."

Sam closed the book around his thumb, tugging his fingers through his hair. "I have been busy." He whispered. "I'm okay. I promise." He smiled up at the boy. 

"Mhm." Jack hummed, looking around the library. Jack had been stuck inside the bunker with Sam for weeks. Sure, he had been allowed out on a hunt or two, but he wasn't ready for real hunts. He still could barely live as a human. "You said you would watch a movie with me. Whatever one I want." 

Sam tensed. "Shit..." He breathed out. "I'm sorry, Jack. It slipped my mind completely. I just-"

"I know." Jack replied. "I have been slipping your mind a lot lately." 

His words made Sam's heart ache. He really didn't mean to be messing this up, but helping these hunters is life or death. "We can as soon as I'm done with this. I just-"

"They are more important. I know." Jack closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm going back to my room." 

"Jack..." Sam mumbled. "How about we go to your room and I can finish reading then we watch a movie, yeah? You can help me." Sam offered him a smile, biting his lip. He really didn't want to ruin this. Jack meant a lot to him. 

Jack looked up at him, shy. "Can we?" He asked. He was smiling. "I want to help. If I keep helping I can become a really good hunter. Like you and Dean."

Sam stood up, putting his hand on the small of Jack's back. He scooped up a few more books before walking towards Jack's room. "Trust me. Dean and I still have our fair share of losses."

"But you're still amazing." Jack smiled. 

Sam felt a blush creeping up his neck. Jack's crush on Sam was painfully obvious. He always wanted to sit with him and always checked on him. Dean thought it was funny. Sam thought it was sweet. "You're a sweet kid, Jack." As amazing as Jack was, Sam wasn't going to date him. Not yet. He could hardly survive as a human. He had more important things to focus on. 

Jack shrugged, pushing the door to his room open. "I just admire you. You are so brave..." Jack closed the door once Sam walked inside.

Sam climbed onto the bed and laid down on his stomach, laying the books down beside him. He opened up the book he was reading and began to read where he left off, smiling to himself when the bed dipped down next to him. A small weight settled on Sam's back and a chin poked his shoulder. "We are looking at stuff about reversing a vampire bite. One of them got bit. If you see something, tell me."

Jack nodded, then kissed Sam's cheek. He rested his chin on Sam's shoulder once more and began to read, his legs falling down on either side of Sam's body. 

Sam looked at Jack out of the corner of his eye and smiled. He was so innocent and hopeful. Sweet and loving. "Jack..."

Jack was busy reading. He didn't look up. "Hm?" 

"I am really glad you're helping me." Being around Jack gave Sam something to be hopeful about. He could teach the kid how to be better.

Jack stopped reading and smiled at Sam. It was his turn to blush now. "Me too."


End file.
